Advent Kaizoku Treasure Hunt
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: The Greatest Treasure of the Multiverse is waiting, and only the Gokaigers can find it with the help of a Kamen Rider, Advent. Contains OCs, and is a tribute to the Super Hero Taisen. Ganbatte, Kamen Rider & Super Sentai!


**KKD: Hi guys, I've been waiting for this, the 400th rider crossover. This is my tribute to the Super Hero Taisen, and kind of my idea for something involving BOTH Kamen Rider and Gokaiger. Please leave your reviews, and let me know how it turned out. Also, if you haven't, please vote on the new poll on my profile to determine the order they'll go. Now, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai (and not anything else referenced in here either). They belong to Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Also, thanks to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, The Wild Fang, Gammatron, CanadianRider, Shuriken16, and Rider Cure for letting me use their riders for this story. Thanks again, guys, and I hope you enjoy this tale.**

* * *

**Advent Kaizoku Treasure Hunt**

Prologue: Rider Sentai True Team-Up

**(From the POVs of Shinji & Ignika, Gokai Red & KR Advent)**

**(Shinji's POV)**

Yo, what's up. You may have seen or heard of the recent taisen movie with Super Sentai and Kamen Riders like the Gokaigers and Decade, right? Well that's a mere misunderstanding; for a real team-up, check out my reality. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Shinji Hashimoto, and this is the account of myself, my team known as our sekai's version of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and our teammate Ignika Kanak, Kamen Rider Advent. Now OUR adventures together are what you'd truly call a team-up. This story is a log set up by all of us to tell you how it went down, but first a little history on how our powers came to be.

It was a little over two years ago when the warriors of Earth known as Kamen Riders teamed up together to take out the organization known the Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm, better known as SHOCKER. At the same time, the groups of heroes known as Super Sentai united to deal with the invading Zangyack Empire. However, the evil forces of SHOCKER and the Zangyack Empire seemed to overpower the heroes until they all teamed up and united their powers into one force to defeat the evil forces of Shocker and the Zangyacks. This final assault seemed to defeat the villains, but at a great cost. Their powers were completely destroyed as many of the beings vanished returning to where they came from (most of them came from alternate dimensions due to Kamen Rider Decade), and what powers still lingered, they accumulated into the forms of hundreds of keys. How these keys ended up separated yet gathered into both Rider and Ranger key sets is still unknown, but I do remember how my friends and I obtained of the ranger keys and how we eventually met up with Kamen Rider Advent to help regain the Greater Powers of the keys.

A year later, I joined up with a warrior who seemed to know a lot about the ranger keys and told me the rumors of the rider keys. I didn't believe him on the rider key part, but I was willing enough to join his space pirate crew to find these ranger keys scattered throughout the universe. On this journey, I met my four best friends, and with our captain, we found 167 of these keys and the captain aided us in revealing how they worked. So in a sense, my team and I already became the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger before we arrived on Earth. But eventually, something happened, …but that's a story for another time.

After I saw the last of our previous captain, I had to take matters into my own hands and take over as captain. With that, the remainder of our crew traveled to Earth aboard our vessel, GokaiGalleon, in search of the Ultimate Treasure of the Universe. We traveled many lightyears to reach the blue planet that seems to be the focus point of many great conflicts. Honestly, I never expected a place like that to hold any treasure, but apparently it did, because the forces determined to chase us down had their fleet waiting by the moon. Those Zangyack Empire jerks just don't know when to give up.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

Might as well explain myself before Shinji gets too carried away. I'm Ignika, aka Kamen Rider Advent. While the ranger keys apparently got scattered throughout space, the rider keys remained on Earth; these were the keys that I began to search for for two years. I first found my main key lying on the ground amidst the aftermath of the battle where rider and sentai alike lost their powers. Since then, I've devoted myself to finding all the rider keys. I managed to find the main 35 rider keys, plus some 70 or so extra keys to go with other forms or other riders that fought with the main ones. My adventure probably wouldn't have let me realize what could be if Shinji and the Gokaigers never arrived.

So I was just riding along on my modified Ducanti motorcycle that was themed after an angelic dragon, and painted silver. Everything just seemed like it was going to be a normal day… that is… until I saw what looked like a red pirate ship, similar to one in one of those Pirates of the Caribbean movies, coming flying from the sky as if it just came from space. Now I'm sure that seemed strange to many people who were just walking and spied this thing coming from out of nowhere. Then next thing I noticed were five ropes came out from the bottom of the hull after two large red anchors dropped from the vessel and landed on the sidewalk, breaking the concrete in the process.

Down the five ropes from the hull slid down five new figures in pirate-themed attire. One was dressed in a style I recognized as similar to Captain Jack Sparrow, except the man was of Japanese descent and his black hair only went down to about his neck, and his overcoat was red in color rather than black or brown. The second of the figures that caught my attention was wearing a much simpler outfit of a cobalt blue shirt, dark blue (almost black) jeans, and he had leather boots on his feet, although without as many buckles as the guy in red had on his boots. What I found odd about him was that his black hair was done up in a ponytail, but I guess he was too lazy to get it cut and he needed a way to keep it out of his eyes. The third figure was a female in yellow that looked most appropriate for a female pirate on the seas, except she wore shorts in place of the longer pants that I expected. She also had shoulder length brown hair, and her physique seemed perfect for the swordplay that pirates were known for. The fourth person, and second female of their group, looked more like an Asian version of Elizabeth Swann with pink hair and green eyes as her pink dress seemed too fancy for most women I've seen, even the more high class ones. The final person was an odd one. He had that flare that reminded me of both Ken from Street Fighter due to his hair and eyes, but also had the essence of one more of a medic and technician than a fighter, despite the fact that his clothes were green.

Little did I know that this group was Shinji Hashimoto and his motley crew of Space Pirates.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

Once we parked the GokaiGalleon (our vessel described by Ignika) we slid down the ropes and prepared to announce our presence to the locals and explain why we were there. So, I pulled out my megaphone and began to speak.

"Greetings locals of this world! I'm Captain Shinji Hashimoto, and my pirate crew and I are looking for the greatest treasure of ALL the worlds! Tell us where it is," I demanded.

However, the people gave me looks of confusion; one in particular was dressed in a silver-gray t-shirt with black pants and sneakers. What really struck out to me about him was his spiky hair that had blonde highlights in it.

However, seeing as how confused people were, the chef of my ship, Sakura (the girl in pink) grabbed my megaphone and decided to clarify what I said.

"I'm sorry, but the captain can be a bit too harsh. Do any of you know the location of the treasures we seek?" Sakura asked in a kinder tone than what I used, and it got some reactions.

"I'm terribly sorry Ms., but we have no idea what this treasure is either, right folks?" One random man asked, earning response from the audience agreeing with him. Well… all except for the tanned guy in silver with the red and blonde hair, who could only enter a thinking position of some sort. I felt suspicious of him, but decided to ignore him.

"It's all right, we'll keep searching," Sakura insisted before we all decided to search the town as the people there scattered.

* * *

**(Iginika's POV)**

Once those pirates finished their announcement and left their ship, I decided to walk off to think about what they spoke of. "The greatest treasure of all the worlds?" Why did that sound so familiar to me? I remember that when I was looking for those rider keys, there was some mention of a treasure of some kind. So, if these pirates had some ideas of that treasure, I figure'd I'd better follow them just in case.

So follow this Hashimoto guy before I noticed that he and his crew got some cash local to our world (in this case it was Tokyo Japan, so it was in Yen). I guess wherever they came from, they didn't exactly have the currency required before they got what I could determine as a wad of… 100,000 yen?-! Now that kinda shocked me. Did they steal it.

* * *

**(Earlier in Shinji's POV)**

"Yo, Doc! You're good with tech, does that scanner have on the treasure, and why would it lead us here?" I asked my green dressed medic and technician.

"Well, it appears that the scanner can't locate it, and Navi's prediction didn't help either. I mean 'the ever-changing silver angelic dragon can help you find ALL of the greatest treasure you seek'? That sounds too cryptic; that sounded more like a riddle." Doc pointed out.

With that, I saw a man rushing off to somewhere, but I noticed his shirt… it had the picture of an angelic dragon, and it was silver.

"Maybe it was referring to a person wearing something that matched the description?" Sakura asked.

"It's possible Sakura-chan," my mechanic in yellow, Luna, agreed with her before I stepped forward to the man.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be a silver angelic dragon that know where to find the greatest treasure in the world, are you?" I asked him, only to give me a confused look at me.

"Ano… who're you supposed to be?" the man asked.

"We're pirates, isn't it obvious?" I pointed out.

"AH! PIRATES?-! Sorry! Here, take this, just don't hurt me!" the guys said handing us a wad of cash before darting off in fear.

"Maybe stating that we were pirates wasn't the smartest move, Shinji," my first mate and our combat trainer, Joe, pointed out, to which I agreed.

* * *

**(Now)**

"Well, what do we do?" I asked the group.

"Maybe we can find out where to get something to eat? I am getting hungry after all," Sakura suggest.

To that, all of my crew agreed to, but Luna wanted to go to one of the fancier joints, as is her style. But as Captain, I get to make the final call on these things, so I asked a local (without pointing out our pirate status this time) and he pointed out a great place to get curry.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

I continued to follow the pirates until I noticed some familiar and suspicious looking people that looked like men in black spandex with a skeleton-esque theme and a corresponding mask that had openings for the eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Great! SHOCKER grunts, what're they doing here?" I said as I pulled out a belt buckle that looked like it had some sort of keyhole in it, my Advent driver.

I slapped the buckle onto my waist as a belt began to form. Once the belt locked in place and stayed on my waist, I slapped the round button on top of a silver rectangular device that was on my left hip to reveal a mini-figure of a man in with a dark gray bodysuit and silver armor on top that was themed after an angelic dragon. His helmet representing the dragon's head and had a visible black & silver mouthpiece and yellow eye pieces that remind me somewhat of a bug's eyes for certain reasons.

I the removed this figure from this storage device and squeezed the figure a bit, causing it's legs to flip up over his face to reveal that the figure was really a key… my personal rider key as Kamen Rider Advent with the larger part wielding my signature logo of a silver angelic dragon's head with its wings spread out behind it. This caught the attention of the grunts as several of grunts appeared to shed the outer black appearance, revealing a red, more armored version of the traditional SHOCKER grunt outfit.

"Eee! Eee!" They all shouted and posed as if they were hailing Hitler.

"Great, Cho-SHOCKER grunts too? Might as well get this over with. Henshin!" I shouted before sliding my rider key into the keyhole on my buckle and turning it.

**=KA~MEN RIDER AD~VENT!=**

With that announcement, the image of an angelic dragon shot out from my driver before firing four blasts of fire at me in the shape of 3 X's and a V. The first X slammed into me forming my dark gray bodysuit as the second X formed my outer armor on my gloves, boots, and torso. With that, the third X crashed into me forming my symbol and the details of the angelic dragon part of the armor as the dragon itself flew at me with the V. Although, since I was used to the henshin by now, I knew that dragon was really a hologram, so I just stood still as the dragon flew around and flew head-first through my head as the V collided with my forehead; this process created my symbol o my forehead while the dragon created my helmet, which looked like that of my key, but the eyepieces now held greater detail than before as it was reveal why I thought it reminded me of a bug's eyes: it looked like it had compound eyes.

With that, I pulled out my sword, designed after an angelic dragon's wing and charged at the grunts unknowing that this battle would lead me to one of the greatest team-ups of all time.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

We decided to stop and try the curry at the shop the local recommended which was quite humble, much to Luna's dismay. We were also discussing how to figure out how to find this silver angelic dragon that Navi, our navigator robot parrot, predicted. Once we got our bowls of curry, however, it appeared that somehow, the wall exploded on us, destroying some of the restaurant in the process.

"…Are Earth restaurants usually like this?" I asked the owner as he ran out scared silly.

Only then did I bother to look at the wall that burst, which my teammates already had their eyes on, to find a large hole in the wall that looked as if someone used dynamite on it or something. Then, looking on the floor, I saw what looked like a human that had a suit of armor resembling an angelic dragon; it was colored SILVER! Could this fellow be the one Navi spoke of? Well, the being soon got up and noticed me and my crew.

"Unless you five feel like you can handle some black and red goons…," he said before pausing and looking out the hole, "…AND some silver and blue armor bots…, I suggest you get out of here."

With that, the silver figure ran out, observed by me and my nakama (crew), and went into an entire flood of black and white suited men and red & white armored men. However, it was the silver/gray and blue & black armored goons that caught my attention. Gormin and Sugormin; it seemed that the Zangyack followed us after all. And here I thought that we escaped them all. However, while we saw that this silver dragon armored warrior seemed to know how to fight, he was only effectively beating down the goons in black & red. When it came to the Gormin & Sugormin, though, he was getting pummeled over like crazy.

I could've followed my pirate instincts and leave him be, but something in me told me that we should help him. I turned to look at my crew to see that were divided on that same topic as I was, the girls didn't want to leave him to die, but the guys didn't want to get captured by the Zangyack Empire that was chasing us down like criminals. It was up to me to break this tie as the captain, and I was as confused on what to do as my crew was. However, something inside me, as well as the reminder of Navi's prediction, told me that this was someone who needed our help as much as he most likely needed him.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

I was knocked over by another one of those blue creeps from behind as the Cho-SHOCKER grunts distracted me in front. I was soon up against the wall, literally, with nowhere to run. I was about to pull out one of my rider keys when suddenly… some weird bullets blasted the blue and silver creatures out of my path. I turned to see the five pirates from before, the captain being the one who fired the shots judging by the fact that he was wielding a pistol that reminded me of something similar to what a real pirate would've used. The quintet walked over in between me, the SHOCKER grunts, and the freaks I just discovered during my bout with the SHOCKER & Cho-SHOCKER grunts.

"What do you Zangyack freaks think you're doing here?-!" Shinji stated with confidence. Is that what those silver and blue creeps are, or is that the name of the group they're with? And how does he know what they are? Have he and his crew faced them before?

"Look! I don't know what you pirates are talking about, but I can handle these creeps by myself," I shouted, ignoring my inner questions at the moment.

"So you think, …we've seen you fight the Gormin and the Sugormin, and you seem to have no knowledge on how to beat them, but admittedly we know nothing of the black and red goons either. Maybe we can work together to take them down," Shinji stated before suggesting that last part.

"But how can you fight them?" I asked thinking they were civilians other than being pirates.

"I think it's best if we showed you instead of telling you," Shinji stated before he and his crew pulled out what I thought were rider keys.

However, instead of a belt, I saw the quintet before me reveal black, red, and golden cell phones (which were somewhat bulky for some reason), one for each person. They then flipped their keys like I did with mine before flipped their phone and entered some pose out of something like those the Power Rangers or Super Sentai have been known to do.

"Gokai Change!" the quintet shouted before inserting their key INTO their phones and turning them as if they switched on the ignition. Suddenly, the back of their phones changed shape.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

When my crew and I inserted our ranger keys into our Mobirates cell phones and turned them, the faces of the phones opened on the hardware side so as to reveal an homage to the typical pirate skull and crossbones Jolly Roger flag symbols, only instead of the skull and bones, our symbol used a key and to cutlasses as our phones shot out three holographic X's and a V.

**=Go~kaiger!=**

With that, the X's and V slammed into us creating (in order) black bodysuits of spandex-like armor, appropriately colored pirate jackets that closely merged to our suits (skirts also forming for the girls), then our helmets that had the illusion of pirate hats merged with them before our symbol of the key and swords appeared on our foreheads. Then (in the order of me, Joe, Luna, Doc, & Sakura) announced our code names as we posed as well.

"Gokai Red."

"Gokai Blue."

"Gokai Yellow."

"Gokai Green."

"Gokai Pink."

"Kaizoku Sentai… Gokaiger!" I started before we all finished it off.

I could kinda tell that even under his mask, the silver dragon armored guy was quite shocked. However, with the Gormin and Sugormin on our hands, we couldn't afford to just stand around.

"Come on dragon-boy! This isn't a time to stall; it's time to defeat these stupid goons!" I said before my crew members & I pulled out our Gokai blasters and Gokai sabers (which look like old pirate pistols and cutlass modified with our symbol and they were colored red, blue, and silver).

"Let's make this showy!" I shouted as the five of us started to fight off some of these creeps.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

"Well… this does seem unusual," I said to myself after seeing the pirates transform into a Super Sentai (which surprised me quite a bit), but that didn't stop me for long, "…but what the heck? I'm gonna fight too! I'm not just gonna stand back and let those guys have all the fun!"

I charged at the grunts from SHOCKER and this Zangyack group, and was sliced them with my Advent sword as well as blasting them with my Advent blaster. I was soon back to back with Gokai Red as we attacked the Shocker grunts and Zangyack goons simultaneously.

I could see Gokai Blue slashing the silver Gormin with one hand behind his back, and Gokai Pink mostly blasting them. It was obvious that Gokai Blue & Yellow preferred the blades while Pink & Green preferred the guns. But they're still were completely different. Once I saw the quartet switch weapons, I witnessed their varying styles. Gokai Blue liked to use the two sword style, Gokai Pink dodged and blasted when she got an opening, Gokai Yellow almost used her two swords as if they were one staff at points, but she was capable of wielding them and strike foes from great distances, even when she wasn't holding the swords in her hands, but Gokai Green was the most unorthodox as he almost avoided fighting altogether, but still blasting them when he could, and he even tricked the Gormin into looking in a random direction before blasting them down. Gokai Red, however, was like me being skilled with both the blade and the blaster. We later decreased the number of goons significantly, creating multiple explosions upon their demise.

"You're not bad, Gokaiger. By the way, you can call me Kamen Rider Advent," I finally introduced myself.

"Good to know, but these creeps aren't gonna stop until we're destroyed," Gokai Red said stating the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now let's see how they fare when we go old school," I said before pulling out my Kamen Rider Ichigo key.

The Gokaigers had the same idea as the five of them pulled out keys of their own. I then flipped my key and readied my henshin.

"Henshin!"

**=KA~MEN RIDER I~CHIGO=**

Once my henshin was complete, I was clad in a black bodysuit with two white lines on the sides of my form along with silver-white gloves and boots. On my chest was green armor vaguely giving off the vibe of pecs and ab muscles. Around my waist was Ichigo's large red belt with the silver buckle that held what seemed to be a red fan in the circle on the inner part of the large oval buckle (this is just my belt disguised enough to allow me to access the majority of that specific rider's powers, as it will be for my other transformations into other riders; my belt will appear out of the illusion when I'm ready to change into another rider). I also had a red scarf/muffler around my neck as a sky blue grasshopper themed helmet with silver antennae, gray mouthpiece, and red eyepieces with black "bags" underneath them adorned my head. I had finished my henshin into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

Seeing Advent have what looked like a ranger key and use it with his belt to transform into a grasshopper themed rider was impressive. This was the point when my crew and I activated our keys again.

"Gokai change!"

**=GO~RANGER!=**

With a twirl, my crew and I transformed into our Goranger counterparts. My red suit changed to have a yellow V on the chest, giving me white gloves and boots, a belt with a large S for a buckle (a feature common to all five of us), a cape flowing from my back having a high collar (giving off a somewhat Dracula vibe to it), and my helmet having a 1 on the forehead with wings and my eyes were blocked by a sideways hourglass shaped visor thing that was blue. Joe's suit was similar to mine, except it was blue with two red Vs on the chest, black gloves & boots, a 2 on his forehead, and a black arrow visor pointing up. Luna's suit resembled Joe's, but was yellow, had 3 Vs, a 3 on her forehead, and a black horizontal line visor; the suit was more designed for a female figure, obviously. Doc's was like Joe's, but with 5 Vs, & a black V shaped visor. Sakura's was similar to Luna's 'sides the fact that it had 4 Vs, white gloves & boots, a 4 on her forehead, and a heart shaped visor that covered nearly the entire front of her helmet. This is my team as what we would later discover to be known as the first Super Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Goranger.

After the enemies circled the six of us for a moment, we all charged in and went at them with simple martial arts. I batted some Gormin away and kicked some more into a few Sugormin. I saw that Joe worked well with the dragon armored guy gone grasshopper as they both snagged weapons from the black and red goons that I think he called SHOCKER and Cho-SHOCKER grunts. It would seem this… Kamen Rider was quite skilled with his powers as he snagged a staff from one Gormin and handed two swords he swiped from two Cho-SHOCKER grunts to Joe, who used them as if they were his normal swords. Luna & Sakura fought in near-complete unison as they punched some Gormin onto their backs and tossed a couple of Sugormin on top of them. Doc, on the other hand, looked like he was failing at first since he wasn't much of a martial artist, but that he was such an opportunistic combatant I wasn't surprised when he found the best spot to smack one Gormin upside the head and was able to turn the tide of things for us.

Eventually, a lot of the goons were in one secluded area away from any bystanders, so all six of us regathered.

"Let's use the finishers! You guys go first," the warrior now know as Ichigo-Advent said.

"With pleasure. Team? Goranger Hurricane!" I ordered.

"Hai!" Sakura and the other Gokaigers complied as Sakura pulled out a football (American) from out of nowhere. The rest of the Gokaigers and I ran ahead of Sakura before she dashed off and threw the ball. The ball somehow stayed flying in the air until Doc caught it in his hands. With a few moments, Doc tossed the ball to Luna, who soon tossed it to Joe; the blue ranger caught the ball and held it out in front of me before I executed a flying kick to it. The ball was sent flying and it went… past the goons and transformed into a dumpster?

"Well, that was… weird," Ichigo-Advent pointed out as the goons began to laugh.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

After that predicament, I noticed the dumpster open up and start sucking in the grunts like it was a vacuum. I then noticed a large boulder being held by a Cho-SHOCKER grunt, and I decided to take advantage of it. I ran towards him before jumping into the air, front flipped and did a flying drop kick like Shinji did.

"RIDER KICK!" I shouted as my foot hit the grunt's chest.

The impact forced the Cho-SHOCKER grunt back before somehow getting hit on the head, comically, with the boulder he held a moment ago and he was sucked into the truck, taking a bunch of the other grunts with him. Then, as soon as those goons were sucked into the truck, the truck vanished as quickly as it appeared. I knew this wouldn't take much longer. Yet I thought it would've been better to use a different power as the enemies began to surround us again.

"What say we switch things up?" I asked the five.

"Sure thing," Shinji compiled as we pulled out our own keys.

My key was that of a magenta colored warrior (although some could've confused it for pink) while the Gokaiger revealed their keys to be the one sentai that have actually teamed up with any rider, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. How appropriate that they'd use the ranger keys of the sentai that first teamed up with any rider, specifically the one I'd chosen.

"Henshin!"

"Gokai Change!"

**=KA~MEN RIDER: DE~CADE!=**

**=SHI~INKENGER!=**

With that, nine all silver images of the rider I would become surrounded me before they all slammed into me, creating a grayed out version of that rider's armor before seven red "cards" slammed into my faceplate, completing my armor and giving it color. I had transformed into the rider with magenta (easily mistaken for pink) armor split down the middle by black armor as a black and white X crossed my chest with a white, silver, red, blue, green, and black buckle gracing my waist with what looked like a strange white, silver, and black book on my right hip with the rider's symbol on it (his face on a thick horizontal line, all designed as if they were a bar code). My helmet had a silver jaw, black side plate and line going across my face, two creating antennae and the middle one being tipped by a yellow pointer. My eyepieces were green and slightly tinted by the lines on my helmet.

The Gokaigers, on the other hand, had different kanji appear before them before they merged into them, creating their armor. Gokai Red's armor had red boots, a "shirt" that resembled the top part of a samurai's kimono with a strange flame like emblem over his heart. His gloves were white, and it's wrists were graced by a black line all around, similar to the boots. His belt was black, like mine, but the buckle was circular and golden while a visor that was shaped like the kanji for fire graced his red helmet. On his hip, sheathed, was a katana of sort with with a mirror around the whole thing near the hilt.

Gokai Blue's was similar except for that obvious blue color and the visor shaped like the kanji for water. It was the same for Gokai Yellow, except for the yellow color, the kanji for land/earth, and the fact that it had a short yellow skirt. Gokai Pink's was similar to Gokai Yellow's (due to the skirt), and like the others, it was different by color and kanji (pink and heaven/air). Finally, Gokai Green's was the same as what the male Gokaiger suits became except for the green color and the kanji for wood. I wasn't that much into Super Sentai at that point, but I knew that the team the Gokaigers became was Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

Yet we were still surrounded by goons, so I decided to call for back-up and pulled out my Advent-Magnum and revealed some slot for keys, which caused the Gokai-Shinkengers to look on in confusion. They looked further confused as I revealed a cyan colored key with the image of a figure with armor similar to my own, yet the bar code theme was more dominant. I then turned the key and pushed the flaps for any other keys down.

**=KA~MEN RIDER: DI~END!=**

Suddenly, I pulled the trigger of my magnum and three holographic images of the rider (colored red, blue, and green each) appeared before me shuffling back and forth with nine red "cards" hovering above him before the images merged into a solid black and white version of the rider before the cards merge with his helmet before becoming black and adding cyan and gold color to the armor. It was also revealed that he wielded a two-barreled gun of his colors with a silver handle under the barrel and a clear case in the barrel revealing the backside of a red, white, and black card with his symbol similar to Decade's in the center, the same symbol in cyan on the outside of the gun, and a slot thin enough to slide in several cards. This was Kamen Rider DiEnd. I hid my Advent-Magnum as the Gokai-Shinkenger gawked at what I did.

"WHOA! I didn't know the keys could be used like that!" Gokai-Shinken Green shouted.

"Focus Doc!" Shinji commanded revealing the name, or title, of one of his team before they all pulled out their swords that I recognized as Shinkenmarus and began slashing away at the silver and blue goons.

"Yo, DiEnd. You mind giving us some back-up?" I requested.

"Of course," this hollow copy of the real deal compiled before cocking his gun back and pulling out three particular cards. "I normally don't do this, but you'll get a big service from me today."

Then DiEnd inserted his cards in before cocking the gun back forward.

**=KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS; ZECT TROOPERS; BLADE!=**

Then, DiEnd pulled his trigger and more red, blue, and green holographic images of the riders on his cards came forth. When they mereged, instead of three figures as expected, there were seven. Three of them were the Riotroopers, hopper themed riders that were also designed after the greek letter Omicron, in the color of bronze and silver; they even had one silver eyepiece taking up nearly their full helmet. Three other figures were themed after ants, were in black bodysuits with white, silver, and black armor, the eyepieces being black with a mouthpiece reminding me of an ant's mandables. These riders also had a blaster engulfing their right forearms reminding me of Megaman. These warriors were the Zect Troopers. The final rider to be summoned by DiEnd was a rider with a blue bodysuit of an elaborate design with silver and red armor, a silver buckle with a gold spade on a red rectangular background, a helmet designed after an average rhino beetle with red eyepieces, and a sword of some kind, all of which also had the suit of spades cards (or at least the spade symbol) as one of his major motifs. This was Kamen Rider Blade, one of many card-themed riders.

With that, I pulled out the book from my hip and reconfigured the black handle on one side of it so that it was parallel to on of the corners before a long silver blade emerged from it. With my ridebooker (the book device) now in sword mode, I signaled the Riotroopers and Blade to join me and the Gokai-Shinkengers as DiEnd joined his Zect Troopers, moving nearly as fast as the speed of sound, blasting the Shocker and Cho-SHOCKER grunts with their blasters, or in DiEnd's case his DiEndDriver (his gun), while the Riotroopers and Blade pulled out their blades as we and the Gokai-Shinkengers charged at the silver and blue creeps.

After mutiple slashes/blasts from our weapons, I converted my RideBooker back into it's original book mode before opening it and removing a yellow card with Blade's image and a giant version of his sword on the face of it. Next, I inserted it with the backside of the card (which is like a yellow version of the cards DiEnd used with the Spade on the back) vertical ways into my open Decadriver (Decade's belt buckle).

**=FINAL FORM RIDE=**

Then I closed it by the silver handles on the side of it.

**=B-B-B-BLADE=**

At the same moment that I inserted this card, Shinji spun a black disc of sorts on his Shinkenmaru before it surged with energy and transformed into giant red sword with a gold fire kanji on the sides of the ridiculuously large blade with a bump on it as if to hold the kind of discs he had in his Shinkenmaru.

"Reka Daizontou!" Gokai-Shinken Red shouted before placing a red disc with a lion of sorts running on it (images of it running anyway) onto the bump the sword had locking it into place.

"This might tickle a bit," I warned Blade before plunging my hands into his back like the original Decade a moving them away reavealing cards of sorts behind his symbol (like the hilt of his sword). Suddenly, the ride shifted and transformed until he was a giant version of his own sword. This is the Final Form Ride I knew as the Blade Blade (very original I know). I grabbed this Blade Blade by the handle before I remembered something from the episodes of Decade when he teamed up with the original Shinkengers.

"Yo! Captain!" I shouted catching Gokai-Shinken Red's attention. "Let's switch!"

He nodded in agreement before tossing me the Reka Daizontou and I threw him the Blade Blade, both of us catching the other's oversized sword. I then pulled out a card from the RideBooker and, knowing Decade had this one, pulled out a card version of the Reka Daizontou before inserting it and closing the buckle like I did with Blade's Final Form Ride card.

**=ATTACK RIDE: REKA DAIZONTOU!=**

With that, the Reka Daizontou charged up with flames engulfing the large blade in my hands while the Blade Blade charged up with electricity and the two of us told the others to move out of the way as Gokai-Shiken Red and I swung our swords around us twice clearing out over half of the remaining goons.

With that, the riders DiEnd summoned vanished before DiEnd himself came back over to me, jumped up, and transformed himself back into his rider key form. Once I put my DiEnd rider key away, the remaining minions gathered back together in front of the six of us.

"Well then, how should we end these guys?" I asked the Gokaigers.

"Why not end this with a magical touch," Shinji suggested before he and the Gokaiger pressed the button on their belts and pulled out five more keys (one per ranger of course).

I pulled out my Advent-Magnum again before I revealed some rider keys whose form I knew were originally from a Fanfiction, but was ready to test them out. The total number of these were six, and they were all in various colors (one green, one blue, one red, one brown, one silver, and one white), and I opened up my Advent-Magnum once I tossed five of them into the air as they shifted to key form before I flipped the green key up and readied it in my driver while the five other keys landed into the key slots of my Advent-Magnum and locked themselves into place.

* * *

**(Shinji's POV)**

"Henshin!"

"Gokai Change!"

**=KA~MEN RIDER: KA~ZE!=**

**=KA~MEN RIDER: MI~ZU!=**

**=KA~MEN RIDER: RY~YUU!=**

**=KA~MEN RIDER: GAI~A!=**

**=KA~MEN RIDER: YA~MI!=**

**=KA~MEN RIDER: RA~I-TO!=**

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

As I saw rings of mystic energy surround me and my crew, I noticed the wind began to blow hard as the new guy's transformation was executed creating the armor from his feet to his head. When he was finished, his now dark green body suit was covered in green armor all over; I could somehow see a pair of white retractable "wings" on his back, and two all white magatamas, similar to the Yin and Yang symbols, on his chest. As for his helmet, it looked similar to Ichigo's, but without the antennae, it was colored a dark green with emerald eyepieces, and a tornado symbol rested on his forehead.

The warriors he summoned had a similar flare to the rider he chose. The first was a female in a dark blue bodysuit with blue armor. The symbol on her chest was a white teardrop, and her helmet almost looked like an alien with a black faceplate, ocean blue eyepieces, silver antennae that stretch back to an ocean blue before they connected to the helmet itself, an orange pointer in between her eyes, and a regular blue on the rest of the helmet (think a recolored KR Nadeshiko Helmet). The second rider summoned had a fire motif as crimson armor with a white flame symbol on the chest adorned his black bodysuit. Along with the white flame on his burning red helmet, the helmet itself reminded me of Robocop with a silver mouthpiece, and the visor was a dark black. His gloves also seemed to have a fire pattern to them to add to the flame motif.

The third looked like her armor was formed from the Earth itself with her light brown chest armor, her brown skirt, and earth toned color boots. Her cape further enhanced the theme as a rock shaped logo adorned it on the back, and her earth-brown helmet with black eyepieces had that rigid look, reminding me of a couple of tar pits in the brown stony earth **(A/N: For those who want a better idea, think of Kamen Rider Joker's helmet without the W on his forehead, and the aforementioned colors).**

Finally, the last two sort of made me think that they were twins for some reason. While they both had black bodysuits, the male had silver plated armor, spiky boots, and his silver helmet had a red visor, divided by some kind of silver sword feature; he also had a white crescent moon on his plate armor, signifying that he was somehow aligned with the element of darkness. In contrast, his twin sister had white chest armor, a short skirt, long white boots with golden markings, and a white cape. Her helmet design had wings on the sides and a blue visor with a dark sun symbol on her armor, letting me know that while darkness was her brother's element, hers was that of light.

Once this warrior finished transforming into Kaze, and these other riders, Mizu, Ryuu, Gaia, Yami, and Raito were summoned, our suits glowed before they all changed, still retain our general respective colors. All the suits had some form of wizard motif to them, with black and gold lines going from our shoulders and around our necks, going down to where our boots started. Joe's suit was more of a light blue while the girls' suits had skirts of their respective colors with white leggings. All the suits also had short capes outlining large M's. Once that was done, our helmets changed. My helmet bore a phoenix themed visor, Joe's was that of a mermaid's tail, Luna's was that of a garuda, Doc's was of a bull (probably a minotaur), and Sakura's was a butterfly or a fairy of sorts. While I could only guess at the time what this "rider" transformed into, my crew and I transformed into the Mahou Sentai Magiranger, but we'd only learned the names of the sentai later on so we had no idea at the time.

Nevertheless, we worked together in order to take down the some of the few remaining grunts with our magic and the apparent mastery of the elements that the riders had. With that, we were down to just six of each type of enemy, and we all reverted to our normal suit.

"So… Advent… if that's what you are… you want to help us finish this off?" I offered Advent.

"Of course," he said as he snatched up that offer.

We then pulled out two keys each, of in Advent's case three (in the case of me and my crew, they were all of our respective colors, but Advent just pulled out his key and two other keys of a random picking). After tossing these keys up and they flipped to key mode, we all summoned our weapons and opened them up so that there was one slot in each weapon for our keys to enter, which they did. We all closed up our weapons as they glowed with energy and Advent inserted his key into what looked like a lock on his right hip and turned it before the key was absorbed into the belt and his whole body glowed with energy. However, despite our differences, all of our weapons shouted the same command before we struck.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

Advent was the first to pull his blaster's trigger before following it up with a sword slash that sent an aura-slash through the air. My fellow Gokaigers and I follow his lead before he jumps into the air and jumps through 35 aura key of his rider form. All the attacks soon collide with the remaining Gormin, Sugormin, and the goons from this… SHOCKER, making them all explode in defeat. Boy will the leader of that group and the Zangyack Emperor be annoyed when they find out about this.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Miles above the Earth, the fleet of Zangyack ships, including the lead ship known as the Gigant Horse, was orbiting the planet. The leader of this fleet, the Zangyack Prince Warz Gill was having another one of his temper tantrums… this time it was because of his troops being beaten by the pirates had vowed to chase down and destroy. However, it was obvious that the along with his followers and commanders were trying to, but to no avail. That is… until two unknown figures entered the vessel. One was a human of Japanese descent wearing a white shirt, black pants, a tan cloak, tan hat, and glasses. The other was a humanoid wearing a red cloak over his entire body with a high black collar, and a strange red mask with eye-holes that covered his entire head. These two were the false prophet Narutaki, and Daishuryō of SHOCKER; they have returned to the temporary allies to form a permanent agreement.

* * *

**(Ignika's POV)**

"Wow! This is quite the pad you've got here, Shinji," I said as I gawked at the living quarters of his crew's vessel, which I discovered was called GokaiGalleon thanks to the Gokaigers.

After our battle with the grunts from SHOCKER, and those Gormin and Sugormin of the Zangyack Empire, as I was informed of, I was introduced to the other members of the Gokaigers, Joe, Luna, Doc, and Sakura. I taught them a little bit about who I was, then… came the most important part. Since we all used keys to henshin, I figured something must be very important in order for us all to have these keys. So, at Doc's suggestion, we all decided to team up to find all of this Greatest Treasure of the Universe that Captain Shinji spoke of earlier.

"Are you guys certain about this?" I asked them.

"If my crew can trust you, then so can I, but you need some sort of talent that can help us. Since you seem so knowledgeable about Earth, we'll let you be our guide if you know the way. But first, let's see where we need to go first," Shinji noted before turning to his robot parrot navigator, Navi. "Oi, Tori? Time for the next prediction."

"I'm not a bird! The name's Navi! Oh well. Let's Treasure Navigate!" Navi shouted before she began to fly around the room in circles like a mad bird before she hit the ceiling.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt," I cringed before I saw Navi slowly hover to the ground and saw smaller versions of herself flying around her head like she got dizzy or something.

"Keep a look out for the Destroyer of Worlds… by seeking out the leader of the Sa-mu-r-aa-i," she said with an ominous tone before she hit the floor and acted like nothing was wrong. "…something like that."

"Destroyer of Worlds?" Doc questioned.

"Sa-mu-r-aa-i?" the girls pondered.

'Why does this sound so familiar?' I thought to myself as I tried to rack my brain for answers.

"Man… I have no clue on what you're talking about," Shinji started before I finally spoke up, with and idea coming to my mind.

"Wait… 'Destroyer of Worlds'… 'Sa-mu-r-aa-i'… samurai… WAKKATA!" I pondering before it came back to me. "No doubt about it that this prediction seems to be leading to Kamen Rider Decade and the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!"

"Eh! How do you know that?" the Gokaigers gawked…

* * *

**Next Time on the Advent Kaizoku Treasure Hunt**

**Shinji: Are you guys Samurai?**

**Ignika: Nice try… but they aren't even close to that.**

**Joe: Just where are we gonna find those guys?**

**?: You're in the presence of the head of the Shiba clan!**

**?: Kisama, who are you?**

**?: Just a passing through Kamen Rider.**

**?: Let's see if you've got what it takes, pirate.**

**Chapter 1: The Passing Through Samurai**


End file.
